


Idéal

by malurette



Series: sept fleurs en exil [5]
Category: Boku no Chikyuu wo Mamotte | Please Save My Earth
Genre: F/M, One Shot, madonna complex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des idées grandiloquentes et naïves de Gyokuran sur la façon dont devrait être le monde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idéal

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Idéal  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Please Save My Earth (Reincarnations)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Oantesha Gyokuran → Koohasuseite Mokuren   
> **Genre :** aveuglement  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hiwatari Saki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « fleurs » d’après 7_couples   
> **Nombre de mots :** 500

Gyokuran était un garçon droit ; un peu trop peut-être. Il était idéaliste au point de verser dans l’irréalisme.   
Il voulait des amis pour toujours et pour de vrai et se croyait fidèle à ceux qu’il choisissait pour tenir ce rôle et n’aurait jamais pu admettre qu’eux ne se montrent pas à la hauteur de ses attentes, voire pire, les trahissent carrément.   
Et il ne pouvait aimer qu’une fille pure ; il s’intéressait plus à l’idée de l’amour qu’à la fille avec qui il le partagerait en tant que personne.   
Il poussait ses grandes idées un peu trop loin, au point de se retrouver déconnecté de la réalité et de ses imperfections. 

Il préféra croire que Koko était innocente et qu’elle s’était laissée séduire par Shion par naïveté, qu’elle était incapable de mauvaises pensées avant comme après. C’était bien sur s’exposer à une terrible déconvenue le jour où il fut bien forcé de reconnaître qu’elle était humaine après tout, avec des mauvais côtés comme des bons.   
La rupture fut amère et après elle il ne put aimer qu’une fille que personne ne pourra jamais souiller, une fille au-dessus de tout, plus belle que les fleurs qu’elle aimait tant et dont elle avait dont découvert qu’ils portaient tous le deux le nom. Mokuren était pour lui une digne représentante de la divinité et il reporta sur lui toute l’adoration religieuse qu’il aurait du garder pour les merveilles de l’univers tout entier.   
Cependant, conscient de l’immensité exagérée de son amour pour elle, Gyokuran se tenait à distance respectueuse de Mokuren. Jamais il ne lui aurait avoué la dimension charnelle de ses sentiments. Jamais il n’aurait reconnu en lui-même, déjà, l’existence de la dimension charnelle de ses sentiments. Il se trouvait très brave de les sublimer différemment. 

N’avoir aucune envie déplacée et donc aucune frustration de ne pouvoir les assouvir lui permettait d’avoir avec elle une intimité encore plus grande qu’avec n’importe quelle fille ordinaire qu’il aurait pu courtiser autrefois avec l’idée d’en faire sa fiancée. Parce qu’elle transcendait la chair, leur relation pouvait devenir celle d’âmes-sœurs, de meilleurs amis du monde se comprenant d’un regard, d’un geste, sans avoir besoin de se toucher, et aimant toujours converser de tous les sujets possibles. 

Tellement absorbé par cette adoration, il négligeait totalement la possibilité de pouvoir rencontrer après elle une fille ordinaire et de revivre une histoire normale à l’issue de leur mission commune. Tout le temps qu’elle durerait, les œillères qu’il se plaçait ainsi l’empêchaient autant de remarquer Enju que de penser à ce qu’il adviendrait plus tard.   
Quelque part, son amour pour Mokuren dont il croyait qu’il le guérissait de sa peine de cœur précédente en l’absolvant de ses tourments passés, ne faisait que l’enfoncer encore plus loin dans une histoire sans débouché possible en le coupant plus encore de la réalité.   
Jamais il ne mûrirait jamais pour accepter le fonctionnement du monde adulte avant qu’il ne s’effondre totalement autour de lui, le forçant alors à reconstruire son système intérieur de zéro ?


End file.
